At construction sites, there are often times when two or more substantially identical ladders are present. To avoid confusion as to which ladder belongs to whom, many workers mark their ladder, for example, by writing their name on the ladder with a permanent ink marker.
In addition, ladder manufacturers often mark their ladders so that they are readily identified as the manufacturer of a particular ladder, thereby enabling them to capture the goodwill generated therefrom. For example, many manufacturers attach adhesive labels bearing the company's logo or trademark on the ladders they produce. However, adhesive labels can peel or fall off during the normal use of a ladder. Accordingly, there exists a need for new methods and systems for marking ladders.